


Emergency Advice

by youcouldmakealife



Series: Follow the North Star [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcouldmakealife/pseuds/youcouldmakealife
Summary: “Roman kissed me,” Evan blurts out the second he opens the front door.“…I’m gonna go,” Victor says.“Please don’t,” Evan says. “I’m freaking out.”





	Emergency Advice

Victor’s been home all of fifteen minutes when Evan calls him. “Dude, I am sick of everyone’s face, even yours, I need a break,” Victor says.

He can hear Connie breathing heavily on the line, a little too fast. “Can you come over?” Connie asks.

“Ev—” Victor starts.

“Please, it’s kind of an emergency,” Evan says.

“What’s wrong?” Victor says.

“Please?” Evan repeats.

“I’ll be there in ten, okay?” Victor says.

“Thanks,” Evan says. “Thank you.”

So like, safe to say Victor assumes that the reason Evan needs him to come over might be, you know. An emergency. What kind, he doesn’t think too hard about, because he’s too busy getting over there, but there are a few terrifying scenarios running through his head on the drive there. 

“Roman kissed me,” Evan blurts out the second he opens the front door.

“…I’m gonna go,” Victor says.

“Please don’t,” Evan says. “I’m freaking out.”

He really is, wide-eyed and panicked looking like a skittish horse, and this is way out of Victor’s wheelhouse but he can’t just leave him like this when he looks like he’s about to have a nervous breakdown.

“Fine,” Victor sighs, and follows him into his living room. “Beer me.”

“It’s barely afternoon,” Evan says.

“You want my sage advice or what?” Victor asks, and Evan disappears into the kitchen, brings back the beer that Victor picked up for him when he hit up Costco a month ago. 

“So what’s the actual problem?” Victor asks after he’s had a fortifying sip. Romance tips are really not his territory. He’s got enough trouble with his _own_ love life to have any illusions that he’d be good at advising other people, but Evan’s clearly desperate, so Victor it is. “You’ve been ridiculous about Roman since like, the moment you met him. Why are you not jumping for joy or sucking his dick right now?”

“Vic!” Evan says.

Victor shrugs unrepentantly. It’s what he’d do. Not the dick sucking or the Roman, but if he’d been head over heels for a girl for that long and she made a move, well. He wouldn’t be panicking to Evan, that’s for sure.

“Um,” Evan says. “So Harry and I maybe hooked up like all of the road trip,” he says, all in a rush.

“Dude,” Victor says. “What the fuck.”

Evan gives him this shrug that’d be unapologetic if it was anyone else, but because it’s him it’s accompanied by a blush and a ducked head along with the shoulder attitude. 

Victor takes a minute to digest this. “Still seems like a pretty obvious choice,” Victor decides. “I mean, no offense to Harry, but he’s not really—”

“Don’t,” Evan says, a little sharp.

Victor blinks. “Sticking up for Chalmers, that’s new,” he says.

“He’s nice when you get to know him,” Evan says, chewing his lip.

Victor laughs. “Sure, Ev. That you saying that or all the orgasms?”

“We haven’t really—” Evan says, then goes red.

“You said hooking up,” Victor says. “You telling me you didn’t even get a handy out of the deal?” Evan’s face confirms this travesty of word misuse. “Don’t tell me you’ve redefined hooking up as like, pecks on the mouth and cuddles.”

“No,” Evan says, still scarlet. “I mean, there was some, um.”

“I want to know the dirty details about you and Chalmers even less than you want to tell me them,” Victor assures him, and Evan lets out a relieved breath. “So is it just kind of…whatever I don’t want to know about, or is it a thing?”

“A thing?” Evan asks.

“You sure it isn’t just like, casual…not-sex?” Victor asks.

“I don’t think so,” Evan says. “I mean, he — I don’t think so. I think he really likes me.”

“This explains so much about last season,” Victor says. “So much.”

“What do you mean?” Evan asks.

“Being mean to you because he likes you?” Victor asks. “That’s so grade school. And rookie year apparently.”

“He was mean to everyone,” Evan says.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that totally inaccurate past tense,” Victor says. “And he was extra mean to you.”

“You said that was because I’m an easy target,” Evan says.

“It can be both things,” Victor says.

“He’s nice to me now,” Evan says quietly, like he’s confessing something.

“I think I need a full explanation of what went on with you and Spoilsport,” Victor says, then, when Evan looks especially awkward, “Minus the dirty details. Seriously.”

The full explanation seems mostly limited to making out and holding hands, which Victor will admit is probably a tip in the scales toward not casual, because Harry doesn’t seem like a hand holding kind of guy. Evan mostly looks kind of embarrassed to be recounting it, but there’s this little smile he’s got going too.

“You like him,” Victor realizes.

“I think so,” Evan says. 

“Stop me if I’m being too obvious,” Victor says. “But ‘I think so’ is a whole lot different than ‘ooh, Roman’s the best, Roman’s so sweet, don’t you think Victor? He’s so _dreamy_ ’.”

“I don’t sound like that,” Evan says.

“You really do,” Victor says. “So Roman isn’t numero uno anymore?”

Evan’s face twists. “I don’t know,” he says. “I mean, yes, but —”

“But you want both of them,” Victor says.

“Yeah,” Evan says miserably.

“This isn’t an actual problem, Ev,” Victor says. “Two dudes like you, you like them, go see where it goes.”

“I can’t do that,” Evan says, sounding completely scandalized.

“Modern dating, man,” Victor says. “You don’t have to be exclusive unless you _say_ you’re exclusive. I mean, you’ve been hooking up Connie style with Harry for what, a week? And all Roman’s done is kiss you. They don’t really get to call dibs yet.”

“You think they’d be okay with that?” Evan asks, skeptical.

“If that’s the price of admission,” Victor says with a shrug. “And if they’re not, well. You have to decide then, I guess.”

“You make it sound simple,” Evan says.

“I mean, I’m just laying it out,” Victor says. “You don’t have to overcomplicate everything, Ev.”

“These aren’t just random guys, Vic,” Evan says hysterically. “They’re our teammates! They’re _each other’s_ teammates!”

“Fair,” Victor says. “If I were Devon or Coach or something I’d probably go with ‘don’t do anything with either of them’.”

“That’s probably the best idea,” Evan says, and Victor tries hard not to laugh at how reluctant it comes out.

“You’re kind of already in it, though,” Victor says. “So. I dunno. May as well enjoy it?”

“Vic!” Evan says.

“That wasn’t a euphemism,” Victor says. “Well. I guess it could be. Get me another beer?”

Evan gives him a disapproving little look he can’t hide fast enough but obediently walks to the kitchen.

“Why don’t you have one too,” Victor calls over. “You look like you need one more than I do.”

“I can’t,” Evan says, handing him his beer. “I’m going to Harry’s in a few hours to hang out.”

“Hang out or _hang out_?” Victor says.

“Um,” Evan says. “I think hooking up was maybe implied?”

“Your version or the way literally everyone else ever uses it?” Victor asks.

“The second one, probably,” Evan mumbles. “I mean. If he even wants to after I — I have to tell him, so. He might just kick me out.”

“No way,” Victor says. “Harry’s not an idiot, and you’re awesome.”

Evan smiles a little tremulously, and Victor’s not much of a hugger, but he always seems to make an exception for Evan.

“C’mere,” he says, standing up and putting his beer down, and Evan gratefully comes in for a hug. 

Victor pats his back. “Is now a bad time to tell you I have a thing for you too?”

Evan freezes.

Victor makes it like two seconds before he bursts out laughing.

“That’s not funny!” Evan sputters. “Vic!”

“I’m sorry,” Victor says. “But I kind of had to.”

Evan gives him this almost stern little glare before his mouth curls up at the corners. “It wasn’t funny,” he repeats, trying again for stern and failing completely. “You don’t, right?” he adds anxiously.

“You’re apparently a super stud, but nah,” Victor says, and laughs again at Evan’s visible relief. “I think I might be offended.”

“It’s just that you’re like a bro—” Evan starts, anxious again.

“I’m not actually offended, Ev,” Victor says. “Chill.”

“I don’t know how to,” Evan says, which might be the truest thing he has ever said.

“This isn’t that big a deal, seriously,” Victor says, though like — it totally could destroy their locker room. Right now he doesn’t think he needs to pile more stress on, though, and if Evan does the responsible thing and cuts it off with both of them, Victor has a feeling the room will implode in a whole other way. Basically the situation is fucked and not fixable so Evan may as well get laid at least. Maybe a boyfriend, eventually, though Victor is not looking forward to the atmosphere in a room with one happy couple and one set of hurt feelings.

Evan doesn’t look convinced, which isn’t surprising. He wouldn’t be even if it _wasn’t_ a big deal, seems to worry about stuff constantly. Sometimes that worry results in him getting fucking jacked, but more often it just results in him internally panicking until he cracks and externally panics to Victor when it becomes too much.

“You want me to stick around until you head to Harry’s?” Victor asks, because he has a feeling if he doesn’t Evan’s just going to do that internal panicky thing the whole time and then externally panic right to Harry’s face, and Harry isn’t really the kind of guy who’d take that well.

“Would you?” Evan asks.

“Yeah, sure,” Victor says. “Going to drink all your beer though.”

“Only if you let me drive you home,” Evan argues.

“Sounds like a win-win for me,” Victor says. 

“Thanks, Vic,” Evan says softly.

“No worries, little man,” Victor says.

“I’m taller than you,” Evan mutters, and Vic pats him on his giant shoulder in the most condescending manner he can muster.

It’s hours and at least a few beers later when Evan drops him home. Victor really didn’t plan to drink his afternoon away, and yet.

“Ready for this?” Victor asks, before he gets out of the car.

“No,” Evan says, because he’s like George Washington and cannot tell a lie.

“You’ll be okay,” Victor tells him. “I’m here if you need me, okay?”

“Thanks, Vic,” Evan says.

“Just seriously, don’t call it an emergency next time,” Victor says. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry,” Connie says, looking way too guilty.

“No worries,” Victor says. “You got this, okay?” 

“Sure,” Evan says, gives him this queasy look like he knows he doesn’t but he’s trying to pretend. Victor would pump him up more, but they’re running out of time, and Ev is going to have to navigate this without Victor in his ear. He squeezes Evan’s shoulder on lieu of anything else, gets out of the car.

“Good luck,” he says.

“I need it,” Evan mumbles before he pulls out, and honestly, Victor doesn’t disagree.


End file.
